


Warm Coals

by Polishedscales



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AH YES, Bottom!Ed, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Oswald, What happened after the hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polishedscales/pseuds/Polishedscales
Summary: What should have happened after the hug. Basically just smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is quite hard to write when the action of it between these two is plaguing your mind. I’ll review this another time since my mind was foggy beyond all when I wrote this, but here’s the unedited version for now. Hopefully it's somewhat enjoyable as this has no beta readers and was done as a one shot. Also, I rarely review them. I may add another chapter sometime but that's up for debate. Also, first time with these two! Enjoy!

Oswald's timeline of intimate moments were far from being romantic. He had found intimacy in killing, in seeking out the details needed to put him to where he needed to be, and in the close bond between himself and his mother- but this- with Ed- was oddly perplexing.

The room they were both sitting in would have been completely dark if not for the fuzzy light that emanated from the fire. It lit their faces and brought about a warmth that contrasted from the colder elements of Gotham and, with it, an electric pulse kindled throughout Oswald's body, begging him to allow it to burst into pure ecstasy by exploration from where it unknowingly sat as warm, readying coals. It didn't help that there was a strange contentment about Ed's features.

Despite for the large bruise marks adorning his neck he talked softly, his throat no doubt sore, and took Oswald's offering of tea and small chatter about the events that had previously took place. Ed's admittance that he would do anything for Oswald had left his chest swelling and, when he leaned in for a tight, embracing hug, the warm coals inside of Oswald sparked in delight. Ed let out a small grunt, his injuries causing him trouble, and Oswald immediately recoiled, feeling alarmed that he had possibly added more hurt to the man who had saved his life more than once.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed," Oswald stammered, "I didn't mean to cause you any more discomfort than you are already in."  

"This injury of mine is an inconvenience." Edward admitted, the lump in his throat bobbing thickly with a swallow that had to be uncomfortable. His brow twitched noticeably and his dark eyes fell down to Oswald's lips."But at the same time I cannot help but find gratification in it."

Oswald barely had time to furrow his brow when Ed leaned in to capture Oswald's lips softly with his own, running a thick hand with long fingers against the thigh of the one-and-only Oswald Cobblepot- The Mayor of Gotham City. The blue eyed man's black dress trousers that had earlier fit him perfectly were now beginning to have less room with the strain of a unrenowned thickness. Ed teasingly brushed a hand against Oswald's frustration and leaned back to lay onto the couch, ushering the smaller man to crawl on top of him. At this point Oswald shook with not fear nor awkwardness, but with pure need. His desire for him was now rattling his sensory nerves beyond a point of no return and the urge to be closer to him now was too hard for him to resist. 

Ed's neck tensed as he tried to roll his hips upward, taking it a slow second at a time to gently remove the robe Oswald had lent him along with the white undershirt which was proving to be more trouble than he had once thought. His arms were not battered in the incident with Butch but when the fabric rolled across his neck and over his head he couldn't help but jerk and let out gritted teeth groans. In Oswald's favor, however, The sounds of Ed's pain had made his cock twitch. While Ed was distracted he removed his own garments with shaky hands and tugged them off onto the floor to join Ed's collection, their timing of being bare in almost complete unison. His glasses joined the tea on the table.

Ed grabbed Oswald by the forearm and pulled him to a more fitting position on top of him, ignoring the creaking and squeaking of the leather couch beneath their weight. This time it was Oswald who boldly bit at the once-forensic-examiner's lip, sucking on it until Ed had found enough ground to take over. He ran a hand against Oswald's neck, pressing a thumb beneath the lower part of his jaw and continuing up until he had his fingers threading through the man's pitch hair, essentially locking his fingers in it with a useful grip. Oswald leaned in further, exchanging bites, moans, and even the most ravenous of salivated kisses as his taut cock bounced against the lower part of his belly, the head of it dark and glistening in a match to Ed's. Oswald brushed his hand against Ed's collarbone and pushed it harder down onto him as he ventured further south, his confident hand running over the man's stomach and curling to grip Ed's constantly aching cock. Their kiss was broke with a moan and a quick swallow from Ed when Oswald had managed to grip its length, giving it a few strokes as a diversion so that he could dip his head and suck on the velvet colored wound that Ed fashioned for him. The man beneath him pushed his hips up, reveling in the concoction of delicious sensations that bordered between pain and pleasure. When Oswald sucked harder he also stroked as roughly. It was beginning to become exquisitely too much.   

"Fuck, Oswald." Ed whimpered. "Oswald- Oswald.." 

Oswald released Ed and gave him a soft nip on his jaw, inching upwards as he breathed heavily above him.  The fog of his mind was overriding his senses but the sweated look of Ed with his stammering heart and heavy breaths had allowed him to see through it. His cock still greedily leaked. "Do we need to stop?" He asked. His disheveled hair clung wet to his face with perspiration.

"Fuck, Oswald. I need you inside me." Ed growled, rolling his hips upward again until his cock briefly ran against Oswald's. 

Oswald's eyes widened a little. "I- I might hurt you." Oswald sputtered nervously. "I- I don't know what I'm doing. We'll need some sort of lubric-"

Ed grabbed Oswald by the back of neck and roughly kissed him again, running a free hand down to briefly grasp the man's cock and balls that twitched again in favor of the action.

"I don't care if it hurts. I want you to make me raw from you." Ed growled, releasing Oswald's cock and readying himself.

Oswald didn't hesitate. He lined up, grasped Ed by the hips, and grabbed the swollen length for a better precision, first prodding at Ed's entrance before pushing the tip in. Ed pushed his head back against the small pillow underneath his head and bit the side of his lip, grunting. Taking that as the opportunity to go further he tested his hips a few times before sliding it in inch by inch until he was balls deep in Ed, the clenching muscle of the man beneath him causing him to moan out Ed's name. Ed wrapped his legs around Oswald's waist, thankful that lying down didn't cause too much of a problem in their height, and gripped the back of the couch with a hand, his knuckles drastically turning white. Worried as Oswald was his first thrusts were slow, his eyes fixed on the pained expression of Nygma's face, but thrust after thrust he gained a sense of carelessness, each push becoming more desperate than the last until his balls were slapping loudly against the taller man's drenched skin. At one point Nygma had groaned out with agony when he bent his upper body to deliver an encouraging kiss to the smaller man, the sinew in his neck straining and screaming to be left unbothered. Oswald had to push the stubborn man back down onto his back to keep him from further injuring himself.

The heat of the fire and their bodies sparking together quickly heightened their progress.      

Oswald's legs trembled. "Ed, I'm so close." 

Ed's cock bobbed against his slickened belly and he reached down to grip it by the base, feverishly pumping it a few times. "I bet that thick cock of yours has wanted to be buried deep inside me for a long time, hasn't it?" Ed groaned, pumping his cock faster.

Oswald growled, thrusting until the couch abruptly began to screech across the floor, filling the air in tune with their intimate sounds. "And your cock, all nice and swollen for me wishing I'd just fill up your clenching hole."

Ed threw his head back and allowed his body to jerk, his balls tightening and his cock spraying loads of cum onto his chest. Oswald's release had been aided by that. The immediate reaction of his partner had brought him over the edge and shamelessly he pushed as deep as he could into Nygma, the taller man's convulsions milking his cock until there was nothing left but various spasms distant in his muscles. He stilled until their breathing became leveled and he pulled out, his cum spilling out in collected amounts when Ed relaxed his lower body back onto the couch with a more solid effort. Ed's body tensed and he muttered expletives of discomfort, solely focused on his neck for the majority of them, and, with haste, Oswald plucked the pocket square from his suit on the floor and ignored his locked muscles that sighed with a change of position. He unfolded it, wiped what he could off of Ed's chest, and put it against the source of the current problem that would soon ruin the couch. Ed shifted his legs.

"I don't think it's necessary to clean up at this moment." Ed cringed.

"Couches aren't exactly suitable for this." Oswald stated, doing his best not to take note of how Ed examined every inch of his naked body.

"No, but there's no point in cleaning up if I'm already ready for another round with you." Ed groaned with relief and moved to sit up, taking the cloth from Oswald and holding the barrier himself.

Oswald shook his head. "I let my head get the best of me. You need to rest."

"In this case you let both of them get the best of you." He chuckled. He moved a hand between Oswald's legs. "But considering how badly you enjoyed it I'm sure a second time won't be up for much debate."

Ed didn't have to touch Oswald to provoke a moan out of him. His cock was still semi erect, ready to continue- as it had wanted to. He knew that a few strokes from Ed's methodical hands would have him back in that state of mind. "No Ed- at least not in here again."

"Don't fancy the mess?" Ed poked at him, sliding a hand to fit nicely around Oswald's cock. "We can always make it messier. With that unused cock of yours I'm sure you've got loads to give to me."

 

    

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request any Nygmobblepot fics be sure to head over to my Tumblr nygmaticreport.tumblr.com and freely ask for them!


End file.
